Omoni's Friskriel 30
by Omoni
Summary: A small collection of ficlets, drabbles, and regular fics about Frisk and Asriel, taking place in my AU of Abovetale. I plan to tell the small stories I never got to, or only hinted at, so expect spoilers not only for the whole Pacifist run of the game, but also for Abovetale. There will be silliness, sappiness, and all of that, so I hope you enjoy!
1. Defiant

When the barrier broke, and once that perfect sunset had changed into night, Frisk went back to the Ruins once again, to see if she could catch one last look at Asriel. However, by then, he was already Flowey once more, and he greeted her with a sarcastic grin, obviously noticing the disappointment on her face.

"I did tell you," he said caustically.

"I know," she agreed, sitting down in front of him. "It's okay."

"Oh?" he said, his voice still dripping with sarcasm. He moved closer to her, and when she merely blinked, he stopped, mere centimetres away. "Is it?"

"Yes, because I have a proposition for you."

"Big words for such a small brat."

"You're really not one to talk," she replied, smiling a little, especially when his expression turned sour.

"So what do you want, Ch-Frisk?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"I want to make a deal with you, and I want you to keep it."

Flowey smirked. "Please. Why would I make any deal with you, let alone keep it?"

"I dunno," Frisk said honestly. "It's a long shot, but I want to try anyway."

Flowey was silent for a moment, obviously curious but not wanting to show or admit it. Then he said, "Well, you can _ask_ , but that doesn't mean I have to agree."

Frisk nodded. "That's fair," she agreed. "My deal is this: if you leave everyone alone and stay in the Ruins without interfering with everyone or anyone, I'll visit you every single Friday and keep you company, tell you stories, and keep you up to date about what's going on."

Flowey stared at her. "Why would I ever agree to that?!" he demanded. "It's boring and stupid!"

Frisk looked down at her hands, trying to think of a way to answer that. It was true, in a way; Flowey got very little in return for giving up very much, but it was the only solution she had to keep everyone safe from his meddling.

"I don't know," she said finally. "Maybe see it as a challenge?"

Flowey blinked, surprised by that. It was a good answer.

"Plus, you won't miss much, because I'll tell you everything, and I'll even tell you stories from the surface."

"Like books?"

Frisk nodded. "I could read you books, yes."

Flowey considered this. "Every Friday? No matter what? Even if you're sick?"

She nodded. "Even when I'm sick."

"But why would you think I care so much about _you_ to uphold a promise that rips my freedom away?" He smirked again. "So many people are on the surface, and they have yet to meet me."

Frisk made a face. "Exactly. Which is what I'd prefer to avoid, if you don't mind."

"I _do_ mind, Frisky," he answered sharply, his smile now grim. "I do mind quite a bit."

"Then say no and do what you want," Frisk snapped, frustrated by the name-calling and his obstreperous attitude. She got to her feet and turned to go.

Flowey's smile faded, and he looked up at her with a curious expression. She waited for his refusal, her stomach clenched and her heart hurting.

But then he surprised her and said, _"Every_ Friday?"

"Yes, Flowey. I promise. So long as you do, too."

Flowey eyed her closely, then said, very slowly, "Alright, then, I accept."

Frisk froze, unsure if she heard him right. "You do?"

"Yes, I do, you idiot. Are you too stupid to understand?"

"No, I'm not!" she protested. "You're just a liar is all."

"True," he agreed, almost proudly. "But are you? There's only one way to prove it, right? I'll be waiting for Friday. If you don't show up, well..." He grinned, not a pleasant gesture. "The deal is off."

"That's fair," she said again, barely able to believe what she was hearing.

"Now get lost, Frisk," he snapped. "It's not Friday, and I'm sure you have better things to do, don't you?"

Frisk smiled. "See you Friday, then, Flowey."

"We'll see," was his reply.


	2. Powder

Frisk decided to make a cake. She wanted it to be a surprise for Flowey, so that when she visited him that Friday - the first Friday - they could almost celebrate their deal being made. She refused help from Toriel - to Toriel's dismay - and practically destroyed their new kitchen trying to make a simple chocolate cake. It took her three tries, two ruined pans, and three cake kits, but eventually she succeeded in making a lumpy, lopsided cake, messy with haphazard frosting and practically smothered in icing sugar, but to Frisk it was perfect.

"Well," Toriel said slowly, trying to keep her voice calm. "It's... a cake."

Frisk beamed. She was covered in flour and icing sugar but didn't even notice. She carefully placed the cake into a cake dish and said, "I'm going Underground, now."

Toriel blinked. "Why, child?"

Frisk blushed. "To visit the monsters still there. To give them cake. So they won't think they've been forgotten." It was true, after all.

Toriel smiled at her and gave her powdery head a pat. "Alright. Be back before sundown, dear."

Frisk nodded and practically ran out the door.

She ran all the way to the Ruins, excited to see Flowey and show him that she truly meant to keep her promise. The moment her feet landed in the gardens, he popped up and stopped her, startling her into almost dropping the cake.

He stared at her, his eyes huge. She grinned so wide her eyes were happy crescents. "Hi, Flowey!" she said cheerfully. "I told you!"

"I know," he said. "I didn't believe you."

"Who's the idiot, now?" she replied, walking over to a patch of golden flowers and sitting down. She rested the cake dish on her lap and grinned at him, proud.

In response, he leaned back and summoned up a row of his pellets.

She froze, feeling the tug on her soul as he dragged her into a fight. She sat there, staring at him, and he grinned. Then, he attacked. She moved to avoid the pellets, and found it actually rather easy to do. Confused, she spared him, and he pulled back, no longer attacking.

"Wh-What was that for?!" she demanded, clutching the cake dish to her tightly.

"Just checking," he replied, still grinning. He moved closer to her. "What's in the dish, Frisk?"

"Nothing you deserve _now_ ," she answered angrily, getting to her feet. However, before she could leave, he had a vine wrapped around her leg, and she froze.

"We had a deal, Frisk," he said, his voice almost cheerful. "Are you breaking it?"

She turned back to him, then sighed. "No," she answered. She shook her leg, and he withdrew the vine. She carefully sat back down, and he moved right in front of her.

"So," he said, "the dish?"

"Cake," she muttered. "For us. To celebrate our deal."

Something flickered in his face then, too fast for her to follow. Had she been able to, she would have seen a rare expression of gratitude. But it was quickly smothered by a sarcastic grin.

"Can you eat cake?" she wondered.

"We can find out," he replied.

Frisk opened the dish, discovering that her jog had made it even more lumpy, but she decided not to care. She grabbed a chunk and ate it, and found that it wasn't so bad. When Flowey didn't make a move to eat, she held the dish out to him.

Flowey made a face. "You're very stupid, aren't you?" he said. "I don't have hands!"

"Oh." She scooped up a handful and, without warning, shoved it into his mouth. He reeled back, his eyes wide, making choking noises, but Frisk noticed that he wasn't even choking - he was chewing. She grinned. "You _can_ eat cake!"

"You call this cake?" he spluttered out, his face covered in icing sugar and frosting. "It's a sugar coma waiting to happen!" And yet, despite his words, he eyed the cake closely, almost longingly, and Frisk laughed.

By the end, they were both covered in icing and frosting, but neither seemed to care. Frisk was giggling by the time they had cleaned the plate, and Flowey was looking far less sour and more relaxed.

"Did M-your mom make that?" he asked.

"No, I did!" she replied proudly, wiping her face with one of her sleeves. "By myself!"

"No wonder it looked so bad," he replied with a smirk.

"You know," she said, "I was gonna clean up your face, but I think you deserve to look like a powdered doughnut."

His smile vanished. "Don't be a jerk!" he snapped. He edged closer. "Clean, or you'll be sorry!"

With a laugh, Frisk did, and he complained the whole time, but seemed to appreciate it, still. When done, she patted the top of his head, and he scowled.

"I'm not your pet!" he snarled, jerking away.

"True!" she agreed. "Pets are nice."

He glared at her, and she grinned back, unintimidated. "So, think you could get used to my company every Friday?" she wondered.

Flowey snorted. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" she agreed. "Wanna hear what's been going on?"

He blinked, then nodded. "Sure. Just don't be boring, go it?"

She wasn't, and in that alone, the deal was solidified, one that would last eight years. Frisk never broke her promise, and in return, neither did Flowey - ever.


	3. Grateful

_Okay, so here is where we start getting into the stories that were part of Abovetale that I hinted at but never told. That means that they're not as generic as the first two, and thus they maaaaay be confusing if you haven't read the stories I specify at the beginning of each one. So, if you haven't read Abovetale, this one especially may go over your head. Sorry about that! I did warn you tho :3_

 **SPOILERS FOR _DELILAH_**

When Frisk was finally able to come home from the hospital, Asriel elected himself as her primary caregiver. Needless to say, only Frisk was surprised by this, though of course their parents tried to change his mind.

"My dear boy," Toriel said gently, cupping his face in her hands. He had said this as they were just walking into the house, and Asgore was helping Frisk to her bedroom to lie down and rest. Both had paused mid-stride to listen, sharing the same curiosity. "You don't have to do this. You've already been through a great deal. I can take care of Frisk, as can your father."

Asriel went pink. "I... I won't have anything else to do," he said, his voice shy. "And you both have jobs. And I want to help. Please?"

"Mama," Frisk broke in with a smile. "It's fine. I trust Asriel. I'd love to get to know my brother better. I think this is a great way to do that."

Asgore and Toriel exchanged glances. Though Frisk may have been ignorant, they were not, and knew just how deeply Asriel felt for his 'sister'. Asgore, however, nodded slightly, his eyes soft, and she sighed, giving her son a kiss on his forehead before letting him go.

"Alright," said Toriel. "But if it gets too much for you, dear, tell us, and we will help you."

"I promise," he agreed.

Frisk smiled at him, and his blush deepened, his heart racing. Asgore nodded again, then gently led Frisk into her bedroom, where she lied down immediately and curled up, asleep in mere moments. It was, after all, her first day home, and she was thrilled to be able to sleep in her own bed. Asgore closed the door and lowered his head for a moment, his hand on the door.

"Dad?" Asriel murmured. "Are you okay?"

In response, Asgore walked over and hugged his son tight, giving him a slightly tearful kiss on his forehead. Asriel felt his own eyes well up, and he hugged back. "Dad," he whispered, and Asgore held him close. Soon, Toriel's arms went around them, and all three wept, so happy to be a family again, and so happy that they were all safe.

Once Asgore and Toriel - reluctantly - went back to work, Asriel spent his time coming up with a routine for Frisk. At first, much of what she did was sleep, remaining in bed to eat as well, getting up only to use the washroom or have a bath. She was too weak to do much else, so Asriel, when she was awake, spent time at her bedside, keeping her company. They chatted like they did when he was Flowey, only it was so much better, because he could finally be himself.

What he didn't like, however, was how sick she was. She handled it well enough, but when the magical injuries gave her pain, she curled up on her side and didn't move, nor did she try to speak, trying to ride through that pain. No medicine could help her, so when this happened, Asriel kept her company in silence, holding her hand or gently cleaning away the sweat from her face with a cold cloth. When it passed, she usually fell into an exhausted sleep, and Asriel stayed with her, not wanting to leave her alone.

So, he truly did become her primary caregiver. He even slept in the same room as her - his sleep a miracle in itself, as alone he just paced all night - when he could, sleeping on the floor and keeping close to her in case she needed him in the night. Sometimes she did, and he never hesitated to help her, be it a trip to the washroom, a glass of water, or simply to hold her hand through spikes of pain.

Asgore and Toriel gave him breaks when they could - or at least they tried to. But he was so stubborn about leaving her side that even Frisk gave up trying - something he was probably far too happy about, but happy he was.

When she was finally able to get out of bed, Asriel decided to set up a new routine: daily take-out and old, silly movies. Frisk loved it, but at first, ended up falling asleep through most of the movies. Oddly, so did Asriel, though he always managed to wake up first. He'd noticed that he'd been having problems getting to sleep on his own, but with Frisk, it was never an issue. He wouldn't understand why until much, much later.

"Sorry," Frisk would always say, when Asriel gently woke her to eat. "I can't help it."

"Clearly you need it," he'd reply. "So stop worrying, idiot."

And she'd always smile at him, sending his heart racing.

When it finally seemed like Frisk was well enough to go back to work, she came over to him and hugged him tightly. He returned it, burying his face into her shoulder, and she murmured, "Thank you, Asriel."

"Don't worry about it," he said softly, meaning it

"I do," she replied, keeping her hold on him. "You've been so wonderful to me. It means so much. I'm so grateful to you."

His face burned, and he hoped she couldn't feel it. "Forget it," he mumbled.

"Nope," she replied. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No, of course not, idiot," he answered. "I'm not keeping score. Just get better, okay?"

She pulled away to smile at him. "That's easy, with you here."

He couldn't find an answer to that, so he just hugged her again, tight.


	4. Decent

**SPOILERS FOR _THE QUEEN OF PEACE_**

Asriel knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Can I come in?" he wondered.

A pause. "Why, Asriel?" Frisk answered, scowling at the door. She had just finished her shower and wasn't even dressed.

"To... help?" he offered.

She paused again. He sounded sincere. "Help with what?"

"Well... I know it's been hard for you to dress lately, so..."

Asriel had her, there. She was five months pregnant and was having a hard time adjusting to her increasing size. Still, it embarrassed her a little, despite the fact that he'd seen her naked - and naked in this state - myriad times already.

"I'm not... decent," she blurted out stupidly, knowing a ridiculous excuse when she heard one. She knew why she was making excuses: she didn't want to burden Asriel.

Asriel, from his side of the door, smiled. "You're always decent, love."

Frisk felt her heart warm at this. With a shy smile, she opened the door and let him in. "Okay," she agreed, smiling faintly at him. "I could use your help, it's true."

Before he did anything, however, he hugged her close, nudity and all. She blushed again, but hugged him back, closing her eyes, the warmth in her heart spreading through her whole body.

"Shall we get you dressed, then?" Asriel asked gently, pulling away and lightly touching her cheek, then her belly, smiling so kindly she felt her heart ache. She nodded, and with the same kind of gentleness and care that he'd shown her in the hospital, he helped her get dressed, his hands soft and his gestures patient. When she was finally 'decent', she grabbed him into another tight hug, and he smiled, closing his eyes.

"Asriel, I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Frisk," he replied. He held her close, stroking her wet hair gently. "Even if you are a weirdo about being naked."

She laughed, the sound music to his ears.


	5. Union

**SPOILERS FOR _THE QUEEN OF PEACE_**

They got married on a winter day, in a small courthouse in the city. Frisk held Nicky in her arms the whole time, even as she fussed and squirmed, grabbing at Frisk's hair and the sash around her shoulders, but Frisk didn't mind. She held Asriel's hand tight, as the human judge presided over them.

It was very small, very informal, and very fast. But, in truth, they'd already had their real wedding ages ago, Underground; this was just a final, legal formality, one that they could finally have, after so much hardship and sacrifice.

When they were declared married, Frisk and Asriel kissed, and Nicky screamed, suddenly delighted to be sandwiched between her parents. She grabbed at Frisk's hair and Asriel's ears, and they both laughed, unable to help it.

Both Asgore and Toriel embraced them immediately, Asgore crying and Toriel beaming. Nicky was delighted by this as well, and the judge stepped back, unsure how to react to the hug-pile of Dreemurrs suddenly before him. The judge had no idea how important this ceremony was to all of them, and they were still hugging long after the judge had left, scratching their head in obvious bemusement.

But no one could match the Dreemurrs' happiness at that moment.


	6. Cleansed

**SPOILERS FOR _TOO HEAVY A BURDEN_**

Finally, Frisk and Asriel were alone, their first true night alone in Solace, their new home. Frisk held Asriel's hand tight as she led him to their finally-furnished bedroom. There were still stacks of boxes here and there, but now was not the time to worry about unpacking things. Now, there was only them.

They kissed, the first time alone in a while. It was deep, and held all of the feelings they'd had to keep reigned in while their family had been there. Now, finally alone, there was no holding back, something they both knew - and upheld.

Frisk held Asriel to her by the front of his shirt as she kissed him, her grip firm, and Asriel's arms went around her, his hands warm against her back, a small sound escaping from him against her lips. When she licked his lips apart, he stumbled, grabbing onto her for balance, and her arms went around his neck, keeping him against her. She could feel his desire against her body and moved in a way that he knew she did, and again he made a sound against her lips, louder, his hands clutching her tight.

Those sounds had an affect on her, and she slipped her hands down and grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. Asriel broke from the kiss, and she pulled it off, before he did the same for her. They kissed again, and Asriel unhooked and pulled her bra off quickly. Finally, their skin met, and they both sighed, clinging to each other.

Frisk pushed him down onto their bed, before she straddled him closely, lying her body on his and kissing him again. He moaned softly, holding her tight, now tugging at her pants, and she moved back to wriggle out of them - and her underwear - before reaching for his. She pulled both off of him, then tossed them to the floor, trailing her hands over his chest as he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. She sighed again, rubbing up closely again, before reaching down with one hand and wrapping her fingers around him tight.

He made another sound at that, his eyes opening, finding hers already staring into his, their colour bright. She moved astride him again, and kept her eyes on his as she lowered down, taking his length deep into her. His eyes closed, and he grabbed her hips, hissing out her name. She closed her eyes and sat up, her hands on his shoulders. She tilted her head back, relishing in the feel of him, before slowly beginning to move. His fingers dug into her hips and he moved with her, and she gasped out, smiling. Asriel opened his eyes and watched her for a moment, loving how happy she looked, how her eyes shone and her cheeks went red.

He murmured her name again, and her eyes met his. She smiled wider, then leaned down and cupped his face between her hands, staring deeply into his eyes and saying his name as she moved. Asriel reached up and touched the back of her head, pulling her close for a kiss, and she returned it, the smile remaining.

She gripped him hard, and soon began to grind against him, pulling him deeper, and he gasped out her name again, his arms going around her tight. She clutched at his shoulders, her eyes now squeezed shut, and she choked out his name. He knew that sound now so well, and he held her close as she kept moving, before she buried her face into his shoulder and cried out, gripping tight, her whole body going hot as she came.

Asriel shut his eyes, already so close, but he held her as she eased through it. Then, once she could, she sat up, grabbed onto his shoulders, and began to move again. He shut his eyes, and Frisk leaned down and nuzzled his neck. He held her closer, gritting his teeth, and she gently nipped the curve of his neck. He groaned out her name between his teeth and came, holding her close, and she purred his name gently against his neck.

When he was calm, she curled up onto his chest, still straddling him. Asriel kept her close, stroking her hair slowly, and she reached up and stroked one of his ears, making him sigh and smile - and her giggle. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them, and Frisk snuggled close.

It was the perfect way to start their new life together.


	7. Go

**SPOILERS FOR _TOO HEAVY A BURDEN_**

They were fighting, their worst fight yet. Neither remembered how it had begin, nor what exactly it was about, but the fight was full-blast, now and hard to stop. How does one stop a wildfire from spreading through already dry grass?

"It was your turn, Asriel. You always do this!" Frisk shouted, glaring at him. Were she a mage, her eyes would be blazing with her magic. Instead, they blazed with her rage.

 _"I_ always do this?" he countered, his eyes truly blazing. "Me?! _You're_ the one who always leave it at your ass for me to do!"

She went bright red. "I don't!" she protested, though a part of her knew that she sometimes did.

Asriel glared at her. "Neither do I."

"Yes, you do!" she insisted. "You always do this! We're supposed to be partners, Asriel!"

"When you yell at me for stupid reasons, I feel like less of a partner and more of a butler."

"I'll leave," Frisk suddenly said. She hadn't realised it, but she'd defaulted to her standard threat from when they were children and he was still Flowey. "If you keep this up, I'm gone!"

"Then go!" he snarled back, also reverting back. "I never asked for this! Go! Leave me behind, leave your messes behind, as usual!"

With her face set, Frisk turned towards the door, about to pull her shoes on, grab her bag, and do just that.

But at the same time, regret crashed into both of them, and she froze, just as he said, "Wait!"

She did, her head lowered, and suddenly Asriel crashed into her, holding her from behind tight. She sagged, dropping her bag and the show she'd been holding, and he whispered, "Don't."

Frisk nodded, her eyes shutting. Asriel buried his face into the back of her shoulder, and she bit her lip. "I'm staying," she promised. "I'm... I'm sorry." She meant it. "I'll do it, okay?"

"I'll help," he agreed, holding her tight.


	8. Shame

**SPOILERS FOR _TOO HEAVY A BURDEN_**

Sometimes, even now, Asriel still had nightmares. They were never as frequent as they had been, and because Frisk was always at his side, when they did occur they were mercifully short, but they still happened.

The worst was when Asriel was so trapped, he didn't even know it, and was fighting Frisk in his sleep, so caught in the horror of his mind that he couldn't claw his way free. In that hell, he was fighting Frisk - her child self - doing everything in his power to kill her, like he had when they'd met, when he still called her Chara. And though the real Frisk was holding him down in their shared bed in the home they'd made together, calling his name and trying to get him to wake, he couldn't escape. He couldn't even hear her pleading with him.

Until, finally, something familiar seemed to dissolve those hated images: Frisk was scratching behind his ears, having grown desperate enough to try anything. The sensation seemed to spread through him like hot coffee, and he struggled to focus on it instead of his murderous memories. He allowed that simple pleasure to overcome that complicated pain, and finally, he snapped free.

Asriel gasped awake, already reaching out to grab onto Frisk, and she pulled him close. He trembled, holding onto her as though for dear life, as she continued to stroke his ears. He gasped into her chest, then started to cry, unable to help it.

"I've got you, sweetie," he heard her say softly. "I'm here. You're not alone."

"Frisk," he blurted out, his voice thick with fear, trembling from it. "Don't let go. Don't let go..." He swallowed, hard. "Please, please don't let me go..."

"Never," she promised, her hands moving from his ears to his back, holding him close and rocking him slowly. The movement soothed him so much he began to sob, tightening his hold on her. She didn't mind. In fact, she was glad he held on so tight: it meant that he was awake, and thus free of his nightmare.

She never asked him what had scared him, and he was too ashamed to tell her, but she still held him through his sobs, always ready with a soothing caress or kind words. No one, not even Toriel, could calm him like Frisk did, and he held her until his tears faded and he drifted back into sleep.

This time, he dreamt only of good things, of Frisk, as she held him through the night.


	9. Objective

**SPOILERS FOR _THE QUEEN OF PEACE_**

"Okay, Asriel. We can do this."

Asriel looked fearful. "I don't think we can, Frisk," he admitted. "Every time, we fail, no matter how hard we try. Maybe... maybe we should give up."

Frisk's eyes flared. "Never, Asriel. We're never going to give up. We're going to win." She pointed to the bathtub. "Get Nickname in there."

Nicky screamed the moment she saw Frisk pointing at the tub, immediately becoming a sobbing, hysterical ball of slapping hands and kicking legs. Asriel, who was holding her, struggled to pull her off of him, but suddenly she clung to him, and he now had to try and untangle her from his chest. She refused, continuing to scream and cling, her screams so loud they both winced.

"Be strong!" Frisk said. She reached forward and tried to pull Nicky from Asriel, but Nicky bit her - which happened a lot in this situation - and she yelped, almost letting go, but refusing to. Frisk pulled, and Asriel tried to prise Nicky from his chest, until suddenly he paused.

"Wait!" he cried, and they all froze, even Nicky. Asriel pulled Nicky closer - to her surprise - gestured for Frisk to let go, and in one move - still dressed, it should be noted - Asriel sat down in the tub with Nicky still attached. She clung to him, her eyes wide, but did not scream. When she saw that her father did not melt or drown - he simply smiled at her - she blinked her tears away, for once not screaming.

Frisk stayed frozen in place, waiting for Nicky to explode like she always did, but when Asriel gently cupped water into his hand and poured it on his own head, Nicky stared at him in silent awe. When he moved to do the same for her, instead of biting him, she actually let him, giggling when the water touched her hair.

Asriel beamed at her, very gently easing her into the water, still holding her. She froze, her small hands touching the water carefully, before she suddenly did explode - with laughter. She splashed her father, who laughed and flicked a bit back, and she screamed, in joy this time.

Frisk sat down on the floor and breathed a happy sigh. "Well," she said, smiling at them both, noticing they wore the same goofy grin. "It works."


	10. Strength

**SPOILERS FOR _THE QUEEN OF PEACE_**

Asriel often said that Frisk made him feel strong. But for Frisk, it was Asriel that made her feel strong.

When she'd been shot, he'd been at her side, both during and the moment she woke up, every time. When she was overdosed, he was there, getting her the help she needed in a timely matter that saved her life. Throughout her recovery, he'd taken care of her with no complaints; he cleaned her wounds, helped her wash and dress, held her when she was sick or sore, and always stayed at her side when she felt scared or lonely. During her pregnancy, he was so patient with her wants and needs, so understanding when her emotions seemed nonsensical.

When Nicky was born, he'd leapt right into his new role as father, taking care of her as Frisk recovered from the surgery. When Nicky cried in the night, he was always first to his feet, unless Nicky needed to be fed (even then, he'd just bring Nicky to Frisk to save her the trip). When Nicky needed changing, bathing, or just cuddles, and Frisk was too tired or weak from recovering to do so, Asriel never hesitated, never once complained.

When it became evident that her injuries would have lasting effects, Asriel was always there to help, to hold her when she lost her breath, to clean her sweat away when the pain hit her hard, or to distract her when she couldn't get out of bed from either one.

Whenever Asriel's eyes met hers, Frisk felt so much stronger. When he held her, or touched her hand or cheek, or merely smiled at her, she felt like she could truly be the ambassador she was meant to be, and conquer the world peacefully at his side.

Once, when Nicky was asleep in her arms, and Frisk was curled up in Asriel's on their bed, Frisk told him so. He stared at her, shocked, so much so that his eyes filled. She rested her head on his chest, and he held her, sniffling.

"I'm only doing what I know you would do for me," he said, but she shook her head.

"No," she corrected. "You're being exactly who you are. And I love you so much for it.

And then she started to weep, and he held her. They snuggled close - strong together.


	11. Life

When alone, all Flowey could think of was: is this truly living? When he spent the days lost in thoughts, in memories, all he could wonder was: is this really all there truly is?

That is, until Frisk literally fell into his life, and changed everything. He knew the moment those souls touched him that he'd changed. He knew the moment Frisk touched him, that change was irreversible. He was trapped in this limbo, trapped in this form, but instead of exacting chaos and amusing himself, the moment Frisk hugged him, he knew those days were over.

Even before he made that deal with her, Flowey knew that things would be different. Oh, he fully intended to continue to be a pest, because that was the only true way he could keep in contact with people around him. But he knew that the lust for chaos was long gone, vanished with the barrier. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Least of all Frisk.

So he kept his promise. He remained Underground. He wasn't idle, and those who remained with him soon got to know him quite a bit, albeit begrudgingly, as he still kept his acerbic apathy amongst them. He never made friends, but at least they were distractions.

It was only Fridays that made him happy. He always knew when Frisk was on her way, because the entire Underground loved it when she showed up. Most of the monsters in the Ruins, especially, loved her, and she was always nice enough to greet them. But the moment her feet touched the Ruins, he knew it, and always greeted her the same way.

Flowey wasn't sure why he always attacked Frisk. He knew that, the first time, it was to test how serious she was, if she truly meant to uphold the reality of what keeping his company could mean. After that, he just kept at it, always testing her as his greeting. He wanted to make sure that she was serious about this - serious and willing to put up with his ugliness. When, soon, she barely even blinked, he realised just how important that - and she - was to him.

Attacking her was also his way to cover up his true feelings upon seeing her: joy.


	12. Contempt

The jealousy that Flowey felt for Frisk sometimes bordered on hatred. He couldn't help it at times, despite his affection for her. When it came through, he had no filters, because he knew she expected it, anyway. He regretted it later, especially if she left in tears, but he still couldn't help it.

"What's your problem tonight, Frisky?" he demanded once he was done attacking her. She was glaring, her face red, but not even at him until he spoke.

"It's Mama and Papa," she grumbled, resting her chin on her knees. She was fifteen at the time - the classic age of parental angst. "They're so... judgemental. 'Be back before dark. Finish your homework. Do your chores.'" She glowered. "Blah, blah, blah."

Flowey didn't know what she'd expected from him when she said this, but what he did say wasn't it.

"You mean the parents who love you despite being a dumbass human?" he sneered, his grin twisted. "Who gave you a home when you had none, who fought tooth and claw for you to survive?"

Frisk raised her head, her eyes flaring, but Flowey wasn't done. He was truly angry, now, at hearing her pithy complaints.

"The parents who forgive you despite your constant whining, your moodiness? Who always embrace you with love and kindness? That even though they make small demands, they still _love you?!_ " He grinned, seeing her furious tears and feeling a sick kind of satisfaction. "You spoilt, miserable _brat."_

"Sometimes I hate you, Flowey!" she snarled, getting to her feet.

"You can't leave until you've updated me!" he snarled back. "Are you really going to let your childish selfishness break our deal?!"

Frisk glowered at him, tears running down her cheeks, shaking with her anger. Between her teeth, she updated him quickly about what was happening on the surface. She concluded with, "I forgot the book. No story this week. See you later, Asriel. You asshole." She stormed away.

When he was alone again, Flowey lowered his head, and was sorry.


	13. Wrong

**SPOILERS FOR _HIDING_**

Asriel sometimes found himself jealous of sans. Though they'd both known Frisk for the same amount of time, she and sans had shared far more time together, and had shared even more earlier. Granted, with time, Frisk was closer to Asriel than she ever could be with sans, but when she heard them laugh together about injokes, he felt that jealousy all the same.

One time, he'd become frustrated, mostly at himself. They'd spent lunch at the school with everyone, and sans kept teasing Frisk with an injoke that she kept getting flustered over. It really annoyed him, but he kept quiet, though he was a bit grumpier than usual with the students for the rest of the day.

That night, as they were just going to bed, Asriel muttered, "What the hell is 'Superbonk', anyway?"

Frisk froze, going scarlet immediately, and she stared at him. "You... don't know?" she wondered. "I always though sans would tell you. He always threatens to."

"The bastard and I don't exchange injokes, Frisk," he said flatly. "Whenever you two talk, it's like a whole new language. It's annoying." He blurted it out without thinking, and her face fell. He regretted it, but she surprised him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "It really must be. I never thought of it."

Asriel shook his head, feeling like an ass. "It's not really your fault," he admitted. "I guess I'm kinda... jealous of you two."

Frisk blinked at him. "Jealous? Of what?"

Asriel blinked at her. "You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"You two act like an old married couple!" he answered, rolling his eyes. "I'm your husband and I only know one language to talk to you, and he knows two!"

"And that makes you jealous?" Frisk was staring at him.

The blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. "Yes!" he snapped.

Frisk sighed, sagging a bit. "That's silly, Asriel," she said. "But..." She blushed again. "I'll just tell you, okay? What sans was saying, the Superbonk thing."

Asriel blinked, two feelings battling in him. He felt bad, because clearly she was embarrassed and he hated making her feel that way. Yet he was also curious. So he said nothing, unsure of what to say.

So she told him what it meant.

By the time she was done, they were both scarlet. Then, he snorted, before bursting into laughter. Frisk's face burned, and she smacked him with a pillow. "Shut up!" she pleaded. He tried, but couldn't stop, now, and it was only made worse every time she pillow-smacked him.

When he was finally laughed out, she glowered at him. "Now do you see why I hate that joke? It's nothing for you to be jealous of!"

"Oh, I agree. I was wrong. But I'm glad I know it," he replied, brushing the tears from his eyes. "It's not that bad! You were a kid! It's kinda cute, that voices can do that to you-!"

She smacked him again, hard, and he fell over. But this time, she was smiling a little. "Dweeb," she replied affectionately.

Asriel smiled at her. "But your dweeb," he added. And Frisk laughed, unable to help it at that. She hugged him, and he gave her a kiss on her cheek, before nuzzling her lightly. She smiled wider and leaned closer.

"Also," Frisk added softly, a hand going up his chest, "you do know a second language with me, one only you know."

And she kissed him, deeply, proving him wrong yet again.


	14. Sweeten

**SPOILERS FOR _ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO_**

On their first year anniversary, Frisk baked Asriel a cake. She had sent him out in the early afternoon with errands, and when he came back two hours later (it was a long list), she'd just finished iceing it. The moment he walked in, she met him with it in her hands, grinning. He froze, speechless.

"Happy anniversary!" she sang out, dancing a little on the spot. "Look! Cake! Like when we started our deal!"

Asriel, of course, knew; it was what held him so spellbound. He set the bags down, about to kiss her, but she instead shoved a handful of cake into his mouth.

He blinked, chewing, then sighed with a smile. It was actually very good, and brought back memories of sweeter moments being Underground with her. It was as if, back then, he could forget the unpleasantness and always have the pleasant, with Frisk there.

Asriel stared at her, even when he was done. She beamed at him, her hand still covered in cake. "Just how you like it," she added teasingly, wriggling her fingers at him. He noticed that she was, like then, covered in flour and sugar, and gently, he brushed his hand over one dusted cheek. Her eyes softened a little, her smile warm. He placed his other hand on her shoulder, lowering his hand from her face-

-and grabbed a handful of cake, shoving it in her mouth before she could say anything more. She stumbled, blinking in her surprise, and he started laughing. "I finally get my revenge!" he said.

She swallowed and grinned at him, her eyes sparking in the way he loved so much. She had a handful before he knew it, and had managed to cover his mouth again before he could so much as blink. He went to retaliate, and she jumped back with a triumphant laugh, before putting the cake down and breaking into a run.

Asriel grabbed the cake and ran after her, grinning.


	15. Hands

**SPOILERS FOR _THE QUEEN OF PEACE_**

Asriel had wonderful hands, with long fingers that ended in blunt claws, and a strength hidden within them not noticeable at first. These were not hands of a prince, but of a landscaper, with calloused edges and sometimes a bit of earth caught under their claws. Frisk adored them. They were strong enough to haul around saplings, but they were also so gentle, soft enough to bring chills to her skin when he touched her.

Frisk had better hands, in Asriel's opinion, though she adamantly disagreed. They were smooth, and slender, and always a comfort to him, ready with kindness and tenderness that he usually didn't feel he deserved. Yet he also knew that hers could be strong, too. When she reached for him to pull him close, or somehow held Nicky one-handed - even as she grew older - she never hesitated. They were pacifist hands, but never weak.

Together, when their hands met, they both knew that they were safe. Despite the differences they shared, together they felt as if they were unstoppable. Be it a simple touch to the back of a hand, or a tight, nail-digging clutch, there was still deep trust and deeper love. Both knew that they were safe in each other's hold.


	16. Strangle

Sometimes - many times - Frisk was tempted to throttle Flowey. The way he was so blatantly rude to her, no matter how nice she was to him; the way he always mocked her whenever she was anything but cheerful; the way he always taunted her whenever he knew she was thinking about him as Asriel... countless times, she'd wanted to grab him and just choke the life out of him, she got so sick of it all.

But then, there were times when she managed to make him laugh - regardless of the circumstance - or when she outsmarted him and managed to get him to shut up. The best times were when they read together, then talked about it. They both liked to learn, and Flowey was always fascinated by things - especially stories - from the surface. Those were times in which Frisk could see just a tiny bit of Asriel in him, and it always made her remember why she put up with so much of his crap in the first place.

"That," said Flowey, when Frisk closed the latest book, "was the best one yet."

She eyed him closely. Was he being sarcastic? "But it was a happy ending. You hate those."

He sniffed. "Most of it was miserable. Youko only gets happy near the end."

Frisk could hardly believe her ears. "But... when she meets Rakushun, and when she goes to En-,"

"Yeah, yeah." Flowey rolled his eyes. _"Despite that,_ it was still really good!" He curled closer to her, eyeing the book. "Are there more to this series?"

"Uh." Frisk was still stunned. "Yeah."

"Let's start the next one next week, okay?" he ordered, one stalk twisting around her arm as usual (she was sure he did it to annoy her; she was very, very wrong), and she shook him off.

"Okay," she agreed. "But what if it ends happy, too?"

"I'll risk it."

Frisk allowed herself to wonder if he actually liked it _because_ it ended happy. Then, it was easy not to strangle the pollen out of him.


	17. Lullaby

**SPOILERS FOR _THE QUEEN OF PEACE_**

The first time he heard Frisk singing to Nicky, Asriel was frozen in place, stunned. He was walking down the hall and heard her. Frisk's voice was... okay. She could sing a tune well enough, if she'd heard it enough times, though her voice was a little shaky and couldn't reach high notes without cracking.

This song, however, she sang very well, so well that Asriel had to lean against the wall for balance, overwhelmed by it.

Frisk held Nicky to her, gently rocking her to sleep after feeding her. She sang the song she'd heard so many years ago, in a long, rainy hallway beneath a sad-looking statue. It was the same song she'd hummed when alone and still pregnant. Nicky loved it, always going quiet and sleepy in her arms, even if Frisk sometimes missed a few notes. It always made Frisk smile, how the song pulled Nicky to sleep.

What she didn't know was that it had worked the same way for Asriel when he was young. Which was why, now, his heart was aching, not only from the memories of Toriel and Asgore singing to him, but also from the beauty of Frisk's voice as she sang it to their daughter. Slowly, he went to the bedroom, and the moment she noticed him, she stopped, going bright red. Luckily, Nicky didn't fuss - not even when Asriel leaned down and cupped Frisk's face into his hands and kissed her.

"Keep singing," he whispered. "Please."

Frisk blushed deeper, then nodded. He moved and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and his chin on her head, and with a shaky, shy start, she continued to sing.

By the time Nicky was asleep, Asriel was in tears. Frisk shifted her head to look up at him, and he lowered his head and kissed her again.

"That was perfect," he said softly, and she blushed again. "Well," she said shyly, "Nicky likes it, anyway."

"She has good taste," he replied, and Frisk smiled at him. He hugged them both gently and held them close, feeling so happy that it took his breath away.


	18. Untouchable

**SPOILERS FOR _TOO HEAVY A BURDEN_**

There were times that Asriel felt almost afraid to touch Frisk. Even though, from the start, she was always open and welcoming when it came to touching him, he often hesitated to touch her, first. Especially intimately. He'd seen her at both her strongest and weakest points, and knew her limits, but he was still afraid. The reason, though, he always denied, despite it being obvious.

Whenever he reached for her, no matter what, his hands shook. Frisk noticed, once, and, taking one of his hands between hers, asked why.

"I..." He swallowed, his mouth dry. How could he explain it? It felt impossible to word it in a way that would make sense and not hurt her. "I don't..." He sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Frisk."

Her eyes softened. "You haven't hurt me, once, in all of these years since the barrier broke, Asriel. Not even as Flowey! Well," she narrowed her eyes a little. "At least not _physically_ as Flowey."

"But I've hurt you, before," Asriel said sadly. "I almost killed you."

"You were in so much pain, yourself," Frisk answered with no hesitation. "I don't blame you at all for your grief."

"But what if I hurt you again, without meaning to?" he wondered, his hands shaking from the idea, alone.

Frisk touched his face with her other hand and rubbed his downy cheek gently. "You wouldn't," she said gently, looking very sincere. "You'd never let yourself." She smiled. "Nor would I."

He hugged her, then, his arms around her tight and his face in her shoulder. Frisk held him close, stroking his hair slowly. She could feel him crying.

"Plus," she added, a note of humour in her voice. "I'm small, but not a pushover. You, of all people, should know that."

Asriel smiled faintly and closed his eyes. He nodded, and when he did, his hands stopped shaking.


	19. Whispered

**SPOILERS FOR _TOO HEAVY A BURDEN_**

Asriel discovered that Frisk talked in her sleep. It didn't happen very often, but when it did, it was very hard to ignore. It would wake him up, and he couldn't help but listen.

"Rice in the pot..." she muttered once. "Rinse it, first. Less sticky."

Asriel blinked awake and turned to her, finding her on her side and looking frustrated - despite being heavily asleep.

"Won't stick to your fur that way," she added. "Promise. Just... rinse it first."

Her voice was low, and slurred, but still coherent - and insistent. Gently, Asriel leaned close and murmured, "Got it. Rice in the pot, rinse first."

"Kay. Good," she replied. Then, nothing. She was quiet again. Asriel stared at her, quite surprised that this had never come up before - or that he had missed it if it did. Granted, they were still getting used to sharing a bed, so that could have been why. But it was odd, to say the least.

When it happened again, it wasn't so benign.

"No..." Frisk murmured, her voice wavering. Asriel jolted awake and was grabbing her hand before he even realised she was still asleep. Her hand gripped his tight despite this, her face drawn in worry. "Asriel..."

He moved closer, kissing her hand gently. "I'm right here."

"Don't... let go..."

"I won't," he promised.

Her grip stayed firm, but her expression eased, and she added, "Don't let me go..."

He kissed her hand again. "Never," he agreed, and she relaxed, back to quiet sleep. He kept his word, though, and held her hand through the night.

She never remembered these moments, always waking up calm and happy to see him. He wondered, then, just how much she buried during the day, if it kept coming out in her sleep. This was made more and more clear the longer they spent together, and from what he heard at night.

"Won't let anyone hurt you, Asriel..."

He opened his eyes slowly, still curled up in her arms, when she sleep-spoke this. Her arms held him tight, even in sleep, and he moved closer, nodding slowly against her shoulder. "I know," he replied gently.

"Never want you... to hurt again..." Her voice wavered, and he looked up again, seeing her sadness and feeling his own at the sight of it. He reached up and touched her cheek, and she sighed deeply.

"I'm okay, Frisk," he reassured her gently. She relaxed, her head turned towards him, and he kept stroking her cheek until he was sure she was quiet for the night. He wished he knew what she saw in her sleep to make her so afraid, so that he could find some way to banish it away. Since she never remembered, that made it even more frustrating.

With time, the spaces between these moments stretched longer, much like his nightmares. It was almost as if the longer they stayed together, the smaller her fears became. But sometimes, it still happened.

Once, after months of silence, Frisk woke Asriel again. Her tone was sharp, but also hurt. "If you hate me, be honest... don't pretend..."

Confused, Asriel turned to her and answered, "I'd never hate you."

"Then... why do you treat me this way? Can't you... just pretend to be nice... like back then?"

Asriel's eyes widened in understanding, and he winced. She was dreaming of him, but as Flowey. He had no idea what to say, and he remained frozen by her words, especially as she went on.

"You were... so kind. So open. I know you're there, somewhere... Just, for once, please? Asriel...?"

That snapped him out of it, and he pulled her close, stroking her hair slowly, hoping to wake her up. She relaxed in his arms, and said, so softly, "There you are... I knew it..."

She was quiet after that, but Asriel wasn't; he cried softly, unable to help it. It was clear that, over time, she'd always believed in him, and would never give up on him, even at his worst. It was very bittersweet.

In the morning, when she woke up and smiled at him, he returned it, pulling her close and kissing her. It surprised her, and she laughed, but that was fine. He preferred her laughs to her tears any day - especially if caused by him.


	20. Prayers

**SPOILERS FOR _TOO HEAVY A BURDEN_**

Monsters were a practical lot. When it came to things like spirituality or the supernatural, the viewpoint was pretty simple: what you see is what you get.

As someone raised to believe that monsters were myth, Frisk sometimes wondered about things. After all, if monsters, souls, and magic were all real, what else could be?

When Asriel was still Flowey, he teased her about this. "Are you so childish that you'd cling to stupid fantasies like that?"

"But _you_ exist!" Frisk protested. "You were dead, but now you're here, thanks to both magic and science!"

Flowey smirked. "Don't think I never think about _that_."

Frisk scowled at him. "Shut up. You know you like life. Admit it." When he scoffed, she decided to ignore it. "If you exist, who's to say what else could or could not be real?"

"You're an idiot," he answered, always able to end any conversation that way. He couldn't speak his true feelings, because to do so would ruin his charade.

However, when he was Asriel again, and he was able to actually be normal, he began to wonder for himself. He wondered even more whenever he was with Frisk - especially intimately. When he was with Frisk, he couldn't believe how amazing he felt, how lucky he was - and it made him wonder.

He brought it up when they had just finished making love, and they were lying side-by-side, panting. Frisk's eyes were closed, her face bright red and sweaty, but she was grinning. Asriel looked at her, still breathless, and his heart jumped with happiness.

"Frisk," he said softly, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

She stared at him. "For having sex with me?"

Asriel blushed. "No! Of course not! I'm sorry..." He tugged on his hair a little in his embarrassment, and she rolled on her side and curled up beside him. She smiled up at him patiently, and he couldn't help it: he smiled back. "One time, you talked about supernatural stuff. I... mocked you for it."

Frisk blinked, then nodded, remembering. "That's right," she agreed. "Monsters don't really have things like myths or religions, do they?"

"Well, not really, except for the angel prophecy," he agreed. "But now, especially now, I feel like an ass for how I treated you. You're right: there's no way you or I could know everything."

Frisk stared up at him, her face sombre. "What changed your mind?"

"You did," he admitted, touching her cheek. "With you, I see everything with a blur between real and fantasy."

"You make it sound like you're drunk on me," she teased, but he actually though the description wasn't so off. He'd never been drunk before, but he'd seen Toriel drunk, and the way she'd acted was similar to how he felt around Frisk.

"You're not wrong," he said finally, and she smirked. "But it's less losing clarity and more like... willing to see more than what's there, you know?" He made a face. "Does that make any sense?"

"It does to me," she agreed. "It's how I felt the day I jumped Underground and met you. Excited, but also really confused, but still excited to learn more." She shifted closer to him and rested her chin on his chest. "So, what's true and not true to you, now?"

"Honestly?" He scratched his cheek. "I have no clue. But..." He glanced at her fondly. "I've a feeling that I'll be able to find out with you."

Frisk laughed. "You're so corny, but I love it."

"Then I'm cornbread," he replied, picking that phrase up from Asgore. "It's how I feel."

"Well, I feel like I'm going to learn a lot with you, Asriel," she replied, giving his chest - over his heart - a kiss.

Both were right.


End file.
